1. Field
Embodiments relate to a β-ketoimine ligand, a method of preparing the same, a metal complex compound comprising the same and a method of forming a thin film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among thin film fabrication techniques, a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) process is used to fabricate various thin films. The MOCVD is advantageous in that it uses a relatively simple system, provides uniform step coverage, makes it easy to control components and is suitable for the fabrication of large-area thin films. In order to fabricate thin films using the MOCVD process, the development of precursors to be used in this process is desirable.